Fucking Your Father: In Your House
The dramatic conclusion to the Legends Era, Fucking Your Father: In Your House was a 3-hour Pay-Per-View consisting of 11 individual matches. The careers of 8 wrestlers were put on the line, with 6 ultimately walking away from the federation. The final competition was a 30-minute Iron Man match, pitting the two winningest competitors, David Bowie and Frank T.J. Mackey, against each other. David Bowie won the match, forcing Mackey into retirement and to surrender his long-held World Champion title. With his victory, David Bowie took the role of the King of the federation, ushering in the King David Era. Tag Team Tournament Matches 1-3 made up a mini-tournament of the winning teams from previous qualifying matches. Match 1: The Laughing Fish vs. 2,000 Men Elimination tag match. Winner: Laughing Fish Match 2: Disintegration-Z vs. 3,000 Miles to Ann Arbor Elimination tag match. Winner: 3,000 Miles to Ann Arbor Match 3: Laughing Fish vs. 3,000 Miles to Ann Arbor Elimination tag match between winners of previous matches to determine who would compete in the Tag Team Championship match. Winner: Laughing Fish. Battle Royal for Intercontinental Contendership This Battle Royal the 4th match of the Pay-Per-View, and was held amongst the most worthy of competitors who were not in the running for any other championship. Ultimately the winner was S. Allen Christian. He would go on to compete against Klaus Goldstein in Match 6 for the Intercontinental title. Tag Team Championship Match 5 pitted the victors of the tag team mini-tournament, the Laughing Fish, against the Tag Team Champions, Jungle Bear. It was an elimination match. Ultimately, Donny Donowitz of Jungle Bear was eliminated early, leaving Jules Winnfield to fight the two Jokers of the Laughing Fish alone. Jules battles tooth-and-nail and threw down both Jokers, allowing Jungle Bear to hold onto their long-held title. Intercontinental Championship A Hell-In-The-Cell match was held between the winner of the Battle Royal, S. Allen Christian, and the Intercontinental Champion Klaus Goldstein. A neck-and-neck battle went back and forth at nearly record length. In the end, Klaus defended his title for the 7th time. Careers On The Line! A 6-Man Battle Royal was fought amongst the most inactive and unwinningest wrestlers in the Diggit Wrestling Federation. In a free-for-all match, The Penguin, Frank N. Furter, The Question, Jacob Rogers, Jay Leno, and Gene Simmons faced off. Ultimately Frank N. Furter won, maintaining his career. However, Frank has yet to resurface in Era 3, while The Question has made a return as part of the JLA. Royal Rumble for World Champion Contendership A 30-man Royal Rumble pitted all but those who lost their careers and the World Champion Frank T.J. Mackey against each other in a fight for the chance at a World Championship match. Ultimately, Bob Dylan came away victorious. Triple Threat for Million Dollar Strap A quick triple threat match for the Million Dollar strap pitted Stone Cold Steve Austin against Bret Hart against the then-strap-holder Iggy Pop. Stone Cold walked away with the strap. World Championship As the winner of the Royal Rumble, Bob Dylan got the chance to compete against Frank T.J. Mackey in a 10-minute Iron Man match. Ultimately, Frank T.J. Mackey won 5-4. Frank's victory here meant his 10th successful defense of his title. Streak vs. Career! Frank's defense of his title in the World Championship match meant that he would once again have to put his title on the line. This time along with his career in a battle with the only other competitor to defend the World Championship title as much as him: David Bowie. Both Bowie and Mackey put their careers on the line in this record 30-minute Iron Man match. Both wrestlers shed blood during the match. However, David Bowie set the tone of the match early on, jumping into the lead quickly. Bowie dominated the match, 8-4. forcing Mackey into retirement and to surrender his long-held World Champion title. With his victory, David Bowie took the role of the King of the federation, ushering in the King David Era. Category:In Your House Category:Pay-Per-View